Because I'm just a
by khei-chan
Summary: Aku dan dia berbeda. Kami berbeda. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah sama. Aku telah menyalahi takdirmu. Untuk itu aku memohon kepadaMu karena aku, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak meminta apa pun lagi. Karena sekarang, aku akan menerima takdirku. Karena aku hanyalah ...


**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort (gagal)**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : BL, GJ, aneh, gak nyambung, Typo(s), membosankan, deelel  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

* * *

.

Lagi-lagi Kiba menegurku untuk kembali bertugas. Rasanya, dia seperti paranormal saja, selalu tahu dimana aku berada. Menyebalkan! Padahal, pemandangan yang sedang kulihat ini begitu indah. Jarang-jarang aku melihatnya. Saat ini, di depan sana, di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku. Orang yang kusukai tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal yang kutahu baru ia baca sejak kemarin. Dan ini baru pertama kali kulihat, Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum geli! Argh! Tapi Kiba malah menggangguku.

Aku memutuskan untuk memilih pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama bukunya daripada harus mendengarkan ceramah Kiba tentang 'tidak normal' 'tidak boleh' dan kata-kata tidak lainnya padaku.

"Naruto aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkan saran orang lain, tapi kali ini saja tolong dengarkan aku!"

Dasar Kiba aneh! Dia tahu aku tidak akan mendengarkannya tapi tetap ngotot. Toh pada akhirnya aku tidak mendengarnya. Tidak peduli apakah dia sahabatku ataupun bukan, jika urusan pribadi aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun mencampurinya. Termasuk Kiba.

"Dengar Naruto, jika ratu mengetahui hal ini, kau tidak akan selamat!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar ucapan Kiba. Apa peduliku, bahkan ratu sekalipun, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk mencampuri urusanku. Dan aku tidak takut akan hal itu, peduli saja tidak.

"Kiba, ini adalah hidupku dan hanya aku yang boleh mengaturnya. Tidak kau, atau bahkan ratu sekalipun! Lagipula aku memang tidak mungkin selamat. Kau menyerah saja." Tanpa berbalik aku menjawab ucapan Kiba. Ya! Ini adalah hidupku dan hanya aku yang boleh menentukan jalan hidupku!

" _Cih_! Kau benar-benar keras kepala Naruto!"

Ya. Terserah apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak peduli. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan—lagi.

Aku memang tidak peduli. Dan itu sangat benar. Tapi sejujurnya aku juga berpikiran sama dengan apa yang Kiba pikirkan. Sasuke dan aku berbeda. Sangat-sangat berbeda, seperti yang dikatakan Kiba. Dan aku tahu akan hal itu. Jujur saja, aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang yang dikasihinya, tetapi itu sangat mustahil karena kami berbeda. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa mengubah takdir itu.

Aku ingin bersama Sasuke. Aku ingin dia melihatku. Andaikan bisa, aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi buku yang selalu ia baca daripada menjadi diriku yang sekarang ini. Tapi takdir tetaplah takdir. Bagaimana pun aku mencoba bahkan meminta pada _Kami-sama_ , jika memang benar Dia ada, takdirku tidak akan bisa berubah. Takdirku bahkan telah mengalahkanku sejak awal dengan sisa umurku yang tidak mungkin bertambah. Sial! _Seandainya, reinkarnasi itu memang ada._

Tetapi aku sudah tidak mempedulikan hal itu lagi walaupun hal itu sangatlah menyedihkan! Aku tidak peduli pada takdirku! Aku tidak peduli pada siapapun yang melarangku! Aku juga tidak peduli suara Kiba yang memanggilku untuk kembali.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Tiga hari telah berlalu, dan selama itu aku tidak pernah menemui Sasuke lagi. Maksudku, melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ini semua gara-gara Kiba yang tidak membantuku dan malah mengadukanku bermalas-malasan kepada ratu. Sehingga pekerjaanku selama tiga hari diawasi langsung oleh sang ratu. Padahal bukan maksudku bermalas-malasan. Sial Kiba! Sahabat macam apa dia ini!

Dan hari ini, aku telah bebas dari semuanya. Ya, semuanya!

Pagi-pagi sekali aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Kiba untuk melihat Sasuke tentunya. Aku pergi ke rumahnya yang sudah lama kuketahui. Aku sering melakukan hal ini—pergi ke rumah Sasuke di pagi hari.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya kasar saat aku baru saja sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya seperti mencoba mencegahnya pergi dengan menarik jaket yang Sasuke pakai. Tunggu, bisanya sepagi ini Sasuke masih bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah di kamarnya. Dan kali ini, pakaian yang ia kenakan pun bukan seragam seperti biasanya. Ada apa?

Aku menyembunyikan diriku dan memasang telingaku tajam, untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Walaupun mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku sekalipun aku mendengar mereka dari dekat. _Cih_!

"SASUKE KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Teriakan orang itu membuatku sedikit terlonjak.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Itachi!" Sasuke menepis tangan seorang yang dia panggil Itachi itu berkali-kali, dan masih tetap melakukannya walaupun usahanya gagal.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan sebisa mungkin menuju sepeda motornya. Walaupun Itachi meneriakinya berkali-kali Sasuke masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Sasuke terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat berantakan! Sorot atanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? _Kami-sama_!

Mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Walaupun yang aku lihat ini begitu menyakitkan untukku sendiri. Sasuke yang berantakan dengan sorot mata yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dia terlihat sangat kacau. Dia begitu menyedihkan. Sasuke!

Itachi tetap tidak melepaskan dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi, membuatku sangat ingin menghajar pemuda itu!

"SASUKE!"

"ITACHI! KALI INI SAJA! Biarkan aku pergi."

Itachi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras, begitu juga cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau mengingkari janjimu tiga hari yang lalu dengan menemui pemuda itu!"

 _Deg!_

Pemuda itu. Aliran darahku bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya mendengar hal itu. Siapa pemuda itu?

"ITACHI! Apa aku harus mencium kakimu untuk membuatmu mengizinkan aku pergi? Aku telah menuruti semua yang kau dan ayah perintah—"

"Kau tidak memenuhi perintahku tiga hari yang lalu!"

"Baik kau benar! Aku melanggar janjiku karena telah menemuinya, dan akan kutebus kesalahanku nanti. Tapi kumohon Itachi, kali ini saja biarkan aku menemuinya! Dia sekarat! Aku hanya ingin menemuinya!" Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Itachi. "Aku mohon biarkan aku menemuinya. Aku mencitainya! Aku mohon, _aniki_ , _hiks_.."

 _Deg!_

Sasuke menangis?

Lagi-lagi darahku mengalir begitu cepat ketika jantungku terasa melompat-lompat. Namun kali rasanya ini seperti ingin meledak. Sakit! Tapi melihat Sasuke yang menangis membuatku lebih sakit. Dan Sasuke menangis untuk orang yang dicintainya.

 _Ugh!_

Dapat kulihat itachi yang terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh keyakinan. Tidak, mungkin melihat onyx Sasuke yang baru pertama kali mengeluarkan air mata. Itachi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jantungnya serasa ditusuk belati yang sangat tajam, pasti! Pasti itu yang dirasakannya! Lihatlah ekspresinya!

"Untuk kali ini saja!"

Dan Sasuke tidak membuang kesempatan. Berlari menuju sepeda motor miliknya, menaikinya dan pergi untuk menemui pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum pada Itachi sebelum pergi.

Oh tidak! Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **3 hari yang lalu**

Sasuke berjalan semakin menjauh meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Membawa tas punggung di lengan kirinya disaat tangan kanannya memegang buku tebal yang tengah ia baca. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat jalanan yang untungnya cukup sepi karena dirinya belum memasuki jalan raya.

Telepon pintarnya berdering ketika ia telah sampai di jalan raya saat ia sedang duduk—masih dengan membaca—di depan sebuah toko buku. Sasuke merogoh saku celana, memasang _headset_ ke telinganya—menghindari kebisingan, dan mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang itu.

"Hn."

Panggilan singkat itu diakhirinya dengan dua huruf singkat khasnya.

Sasuke berdiri, menatap sendu ke arah langit. Cukup lama, hingga pandangannya beralih ke arah halte bus yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menyalakan kembali layar telepon pintarnya yang telah menghitam. Menatap sebuah foto seseorang yang ada di layar. Ia tersenyum kecut. Berjalan ke arah halte bus dan bergegas menaiki bus yang telah datang.

Tujuannya bukanlah rumah seperti yang kakanya perintahkan melalui telepon barusan. Tujuannya kali ini adalah rumah sakit. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak mematuhi perintah. Salahkan Itachi—kakaknya—yang tidak bisa menjemputnya, sehingga ia pergi memenui orang yang paling dilarang oleh keluarganya untuk dia temui. Seorang yang dia cintai.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Rencanaku hari ini adalah mengamati kegiatan Sasuke sejak pagi. Mempersiapkan diri, pergi sekolah dan membaca buku.

Hari ini aku bertekad untuk menemuinya, memperlihatkan diriku di hadapannya. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tidak peduli apapun perbedaan kami. Bahkan walaupun nantinya kemungkinan pahitlah yang aku dapat aku tidak peduli! Walaupun perasaan yang aku ungkapkan nanti tidak ia dengar! Aku tidak peduli! Dengan dia melihatku dan menngingatku—walaupun itu mustahil, cukup itu saja membuatku bahagia.

Ya, dengan dia melihatku di hari terakhirku hidup di dunia ini saja. Cukup itu saja.

Dan kenyataannya, hari bahagia yang aku rancang tidak sesuai sama sekali. Bahkan untuk membuatnya melihat dan mengingatku pun aku tidak bisa.

Sasuke adalah pangeranku. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia ingat atau tidak. Yang jelas aku masih mengingatnya ketika dia menyelamatkanku.

Disetengah usiaku waktu itu, dia menolongku, menyelamatkan hidupku yang berada diambang kematianku. Dan sejak saat itu aku menyukainya. Ah, mungkin mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

Namun kenyataan pahit yang lebih pahit dari hidupku yang sebentar lagi berakhir, menghancurkanku. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impian terakhirku disisa umurku yang hanya sehari.

Aku mengingat ucapan Kiba yang memintaku menyerah waktu itu. Perbedaan kami begitu besar. Aku ingin sama dengan Sasuke, tapi persamaan mereka juga ditentang. Aku tidak mengerti. Dan aku ingin menyerah. Tapi aku tidak bisa!

Hatiku sakit. Tapi aku tahu, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika pemuda yang dicintainya itu sekarat. Dan sudah kuputuskan, sesakit apapun perasaanku, aku ingin melihat Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini. Aku ingin menemaninya menemani pemuda yang dia cintai.

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung yang penuh beban itu dari belakang. Mengikutinya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

Mataku terasa semakin berat. Di balik kaca ini, punggung Sasuke bergetar disaat kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan seorang yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur. Aku ingin mengusap punggung itu. Tapi mataku sangat berat. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan aku merasa sangat lemas. Apa ini akhir hidupku? Menyaksikan kesedihan pemuda yang aku cintai di akhir hidupku? Jangan bercanda! Aku ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia sebelum aku menutup mataku untuk selamanya!

Aku terjatuh tanpa keinginanku. _Kami-sama_ , jangan panggil aku sekarang! Aku mohon, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya! Tidf ak! Mataku semakin memberat!

Aku terkejut saat Sasuke membuka pintu dan berteriak memanggil dokter. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi mengalir dari _onyx_ -nya. Aku bahkan samar-samar melihatnya. Ajalku telah sampai, dan hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah air mata dan raut kesedihannya.

 _Kami-sama_ baiklah. Jika Kau tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku untuk melihatnya bahagia di akhir hidupku, setidaknya buatlah dia bahagia saat aku tiada nanti. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri meminta banyak hal padaMu. Tapi ini adalah keinginan terakhirku.

 _Buatlah Sasuke bahagia Kami-sama_

 _Aku berjanji jika Kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku ini, aku akan menerima semua hukuman darimu karena aku telah menyalahi takdir. Karena aku, Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Aku dan dia berbeda. Kami berbeda. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah sama. Aku telah menyalahi takdirmu. Untuk itu aku memohon kepadaMu karena aku, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak meminta apa pun lagi. Karena sekarang, aku akan menerima takdirku. Karena aku hanyalah seekor_ _ **lebah**_ _yang mencintai_ _ **Manusia**_ _._

.

* * *

 **... Owari ...**

 **.**

 **AA! GAJE!**

 **.**

 **... Omake ...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke duduk di samping ranjang dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan pemuda yang ia cintai. _Onyx_ -nya tidak lepas barang sedikitpun dari wajah sang terkasih.

"Kumohon bertahanlah."

Sasuke berbisik lirih. Ia mencium tangan pemuda yang tengah sekarat itu cukup lama, bermaksud menenangkan dirinya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu dia benar-benar putus asa ketika tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya mengejang hebat untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Seolah malaikat maut tengah menarik ulur arwahnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain berdo'a untuk keselamatan orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia berdo'a tanpa henti menunggu dokter menyelamatkan cintanya.

Dan akhirnya do'anya terkabul, walaupun dokter mengatakan bahwa nyawa orang yang ia cintai itu tidak bisa diselamatkan pada awalnya. Keajaiban terjadi. Pemuda itu bernafas kembali setelah dokter menyatakan dirinya meninggal. Dan hal itu! Hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Sasuke sangat bersyukur.

"Sa-sasuke?"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat kencang. Barusan, ia mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar! Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

"Sa-suke?"

Tidak! Dia tidak bermimpi!

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu. Benar, pemuda yang ia cintai sudah sadar!

Sasuke membulatkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut menatap _sapphire_ yang sangat ia rindukan. Sasuke belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Pemuda yang ia cintai akhirnya membuka matanya setelah mengalami koma selama tiga tahun. Jantungnya kembali membuat darahnya berdesir.

 _Deg.. deg.. deg.._

"Naruto."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang membaca sebuah novel tentang percintaan yang membuat darahnya selalu berdesir saat suara dengungan terdengar oleh telinganya dan membuat konsentrasinya terganggu. Cukup lama hingga mampu mengusiknya.

Ia berdiri, dan mendapati seekor lebah yang tengah terperangkap dalam sebuah jaring laba-laba di salah satu dahan pohon tempat senderannya. Sarang laba-laba itu tidak terlalu tinggi hingga ia bisa menjangkaunya dan melepaskan lebah yang terperangkap tepat sebelum laba-laba sang pemilik sarang memangsa lebah berwarna kuning itu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat lebah itu kembali terbang bebas. Namun sekilas ia melihat cahaya biru yang membias pada mata lebah itu sebelum terbang. Membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang sedang koma di rumah sakit. Seorang yang dicintainya.

'Naruto.' Batinnya. Ia pun menggeleng pelan, tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri yang menganggap lebah itu adalah pemuda yang dicintainya.

.

.

* * *

 **... Hontou ni Owari ...**

* * *

 **GeJe! GeJe! GeJe! GeJe!  
Saya malu! #masukkinkepalakepanci  
Oke semuanya.. Ditunggu reviewnya!**

 **Salam  
Khei~**


End file.
